Bothering Anderson
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: AU. In New York City, 10-year-old pals Jan Paweł Wieczorek and Theresa Brown film themselves doing crazy stuff at PS 3000, including bothering Officer Anderson. Parody of the "Potter Puppet Pals" sketch, "Bothering Snape". Rated T for one curse word.


**Author's Note: **I have a fever right now due to fighting the flu, so this scenario just came to me out of the blue, and I had to get it down on paper.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Potter Puppet Pals _or the _Ender's Game _series. They belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Jan Paweł and Theresa laughed after hearing kids screaming in one of the bathrooms. They started running after seeing water seep out from under the bathroom door. The two pals watched as a bunch of kids ran out of the bathroom, drenched and screaming. The kids looked a little older and bigger than the fourth-grade pair.

"That was _sweet_!" Jan Paweł exclaimed. He high-fived Theresa.

"Yeah," Theresa agreed, high-fiving her buddy. She got out her video camera and turned it on to begin a mock interview. "J.P. Wirczorek, you've just succeeded in pranking kids with a cherry bomb in the bathroom. How did it feel?"

Jan Paweł grinned mischievously. "It felt awesome! Exhilarating! Woot, woot!" He jumped up and cheered. "That's what they get for teasing me about my family, _and _my home country!"

Theresa turned the camera on herself. "Same here, J.P." Then she handed the camera to Jan Paweł—who was now filming her—and rubbed her hands together, grinning as well. "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Jan Paweł joined in on the not-so-evil laugh.

After the both of them settled down, Theresa took the camera from Jan Paweł, put a new DVD in, took out a tripod, and put the camera on the tripod. She and Jan Paweł stood in front of the camera, grinning and trying hard not to laugh.

"Hello, I'm Jan Paweł Wieczorek," Jan Paweł said excitedly.

"And I'm Theresa Brown," said Theresa.

"Welcome to another episode of _The Misadventures of Poland Boy and Utah Girl_!"they announced in unison.

Theresa looked at Jan Paweł. "Hey, J.P., what should we do next?"

Jan Paweł thought for a moment before responding. "Hey, why don't we go bother Officer Anderson?"

"Great idea!" Theresa exclaimed. She and Jan Paweł found officer Anderson a few moments later, sitting outside and reading a book.

The children silently crept up behind Anderson, then shouted, "BOO!" Anderson screamed and dropped her book. When she looked behind her, she saw Jan Paweł and Theresa laughing and pointing at her, the camera and tripod filming their prank.

"You little…!" Anderson growled before picking up her book. After the kids darted away, she continued reading.

* * *

Jan Paweł and Theresa laughed as they caught their breath.

"That was fun!" said Theresa.

"Yeah," said Jan Paweł. "Let's have another go, shall we?"

"Ooh, yeah," Theresa replied. She and Jan Paweł ran back to Anderson's location.

Anderson was reading, until she found herself being harassed by the children. "Oh no, not again…AAAAGH!"

Jan Paweł and Theresa ran in circles around Anderson, making the poor woman dizzy.

"_**Ring around the Andy, a pocket full of brandy!" **_the pals sang.

"Stop it, you little hooligans! Stop it!" Anderson yelled. She took out her Taser. "Stop or I'll use this!" She brandished it at the kids.

"_**Ring around the Andy, a pocket full of brandy!" **_Jan Paweł and Theresa continued, circling the officer. _**"Hangovers, hangovers, we all throw up! **_BLAAAAHHHH!"

"That's it!" Anderson yelled. The children stopped for a second and saw her with the Taser.

Jan Paweł held his hands up. "Hey, what do they say here in America? Oh, yeah…Don't Tase me, bro!" He and Theresa laughed and continued with running around the officer, now poking her!

Anderson was pissed now. "That does it!" She then Tased the kids, sending them to the ground and knocking them unconscious.

Principal Hyrum Graff came out of the school and saw Anderson with her Taser out, and Jan Paweł and Theresa lying on the ground. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Anderson, who dropped her Taser and fumbled with her words.

"Uh, Principal Graff, I can explain—" Anderson stammered, but Graff held up his hand to stop her.

"It's alright, Anderson, you're not in any trouble," said Graff. "How about you go get a sub or something?" Anderson walked off the school grounds and to the nearest deli, while Graff just stared at Jan Paweł and Theresa. "Hmmm…it seems Mr. Wieczorek and Miss Brown are taking a nap." He then went through the kids' pockets. "Let's see what they've got…A-ha!" Graff took out some money and a Whoopee cushion. "Jan Paweł's Whoopee cushion and, between him and Theresa, ten dollars! My lucky day!" After looking in all directions, he ran away with his newfound loot.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For those who don't know, Jan Paweł Wieczorek was John Paul Wiggin's birth name.


End file.
